Heat exchangers are well known in industry and are designed to efficiently transfer heat from one medium to another. There are many types and sizes of heat exchangers and a particular type of heat exchanger is typically selected depending upon its use such as for refrigeration, air conditioning, chemical plants, petroleum refineries and power plants.
For power plants, water cooling towers are used to transfer waste heat into the atmosphere. These cooling towers are very large and use the evaporation of water to remove waste heat and cool water to near the wet-bulb air temperature. One type of cooling tower used for power plants is a field-erected hyperboloid cooling tower 10 shown in FIG. 1. Heated water 12h is distributed in the hyperboloid cooling tower 10 over a conventional fill pack assembly 14. As represented in FIG. 1, ambient air AA enters at the bottom of hyperboloid cooling tower 10, flows upwardly through the fill pack assembly 14 and exits the hyperboloid cooling tower 10 as heated air HA while the heated water 12h flows, i.e. drips or rains, downwardly through the fill pack assembly 14 and exits the fill pack assembly 14 as cooled water 12c. This arrangement is commonly known in the industry as “counterflow”.
The conventional fill pack assembly 14 comprises a plurality conventional fill packs 13. The fill packs 13 are positioned side-by-side one another inside of the hyperboloid cooling tower 10. Each one of the fills packs 13 includes a plurality of heat exchanger plates 16 as best shown in FIGS. 2 and 3. The fill pack 13 is referred to as VertiClean Film Fill™, a trademark of Evaptech located in Lenexa, Kans. Each heat exchanger plate 16 is a corrugated sheet of polyvinyl chloride PVC material configured in a repetitive series of vertically-extending corrugations 15 that define vertically-extending flutes 17 formed between the vertically-extending corrugations 15. These heat exchanger plates 16 are fabricated by vacuum-forming sheets of PVC.
In FIG. 4, three heat exchanger plates 16, shown in a partial top planar view, are affixed to each other by an adhesive 18 that is disposed between facially-opposing glue points 20. Note that the glue points 20 are flush with respective ridgelines RL of the corrugations 15. All of the heat exchanger plates 16 that comprise the fill pack 13 are identical to one another. As is known in the art, to create the air-water flow passages 19 between the identical heat exchanger plates 16, one of two facially-opposing heat exchanger plate 16 is rotated 180° relative to a central vertical axis so that only front sides of the two facially-opposing heat exchanger plates 16 are affixed to each other while only rear sides of two facially-opposing heat exchanger plates 16 are affixed to each other. This is a commonly-known fabrication technique in the art of fabricating each fill pack 13.
Another conventional fill pack assembly 24 is similar to the fill pack assembly 14 described above except that, as best shown in FIGS. 5-7, the fill pack assembly 24 includes a plurality of fill packs 23 that are fabricated from differently-configured heat exchanger plates 26. The fill pack 23 is referred to as TechClean Film Fill™, a trademark of Evaptech located in Lenexa, Kans. The heat exchanger plate 26 is a corrugated sheet of PVC material configured in two repetitive series of foreshortened vertically-extending corrugations 25a and 25b. 
The heat exchanger plate 26 includes a top edge 28, a bottom edge 30 disposed apart from and extending parallel to the top edge 28 and a pair of side edges 32. The side edges 32 are disposed apart from and extend parallel to each other and the pair of side edges 32 are connected to and between the top edge 28 and bottom edge 30 to form a generally rectangular configuration as best shown in FIG. 7. One repetitive series of foreshortened vertically-extending upper corrugations 25a commences adjacent the top edge 28 and extends downwardly therefrom to at least approximately a horizontal midpoint line HMPL of the heat exchanger plate 26 in FIG. 7. The remaining repetitive series of foreshortened vertically-extending lower corrugations 25b commences adjacent the bottom edge 30 and extends upwardly therefrom to at least approximately the horizontal midpoint line HMPL of the heat exchanger plate 26. Note that the upper corrugations 25a and the lower corrugations 25b are horizontally offset in a width-wise direction from one another as best shown in FIG. 7.